


Sinners Welcome

by DivinusQualia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crush, Daddy!Derek, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Wow, bisexual!Stiles, boyfriend!Stiles, daughter!Lydia, drunk!Stiles, his daughter's boyfriend doesn't mind, wow Derek likes his daughter's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Hale gets herself a boyfriend in university! Daddy Derek approves. REALLY approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, something new. :) Any good? Leave a comment!

The first time I see him, he's walking into the kitchen with an ungainly arm-that matches the rest of his lanky body-slung low on my daughter's hips.  
  
His alabaster skin is decorated with an elegant smattering of dark moles, from which I have to actively resist snatching a pen and playing connect the dots to see what I'd find. We make eye contact and the boy's lanky arm quickly drops from Lydia's waist. His eyes are like caramel drizzled with chocolate and baked with gold flakes, his smile is crooked but adorable and Lydia is suddenly back in the picture. She opens the fridge and grabs a soda for herself.   
"Dad. This is Stiles. Stiles, my Dad. Do either of you want anything?" Stiles shakes his head and I wordlessly lifts my recently filled coffee cup. Lydia flips her shiny red hair and opens her soda. Stiles shifts under my gaze, until I finally remember some host etiquetteand beckon for him to sit down. We sit in silence, only the carbonated soda fizzing in the background, until Lydia rolls her eyes at my silence and looks at Stiles.   
"I'm gonna get changed. Be right back." She recycles her can and heads upstairs, leaving Stiles and I without even the accompaniment of fizzy soda. Stiles begins to shift in his seat and I hastily decide to start some sort of expected interrogation before I allow myself to slip-up and kiss my daughter's boyfriend.   
"So. Stiles. That's an unusual name." He blushes.   
"Yeah, it's my last name actually. Stilinski." I nod, in Beacon Hills everyone knows the sheriff.   
"It's interesting... Where did you meet my daughter?" Stiles fidgets.   
"We're in the same psych class. 300 kids in the room, but I asked her to borrow a pen." I can't resist smirking, Lydia's intelligence was only rivaled by her boldness.   
"You asked to borrow a pen and she bring you home?" Stiles furrows his brow, then relaxes them.   
"That was... 3 weeks ago." I take a sip of coffee, cursing my lack of communication with my own daughter.   
"So. You want to be a psychiatrist too?" Stiles laughs and it rumbles but twinkles and my gut clenches.   
"No! I'll leave that to smart kids like Lydia. I want to be a social worker." I cover my feelings with a fatherly grin.   
"That's honorable. Learned from your Dad?" Stiles smiles, his pink lips revealing even teeth.   
"I only learn from the best." I sip at the last dregs of my coffee, and I can hear Lydia in the shower.   
"So, where are you guys going?" Stiles shrugs.   
"My friend is having a party. At his frat. Probably won't stay long. We both have classes at 8 tomorrow."   
"You seem level headed. Keep an eye on my girl." Stiles nods dutifully and I fight the serious need to 'aw' over this boy's serious face. We sit in silence, as I read through some figures while glancing at Stiles over my papers. He is entranced by the wild forest just outside my kitchen window and the fading evening sun catches his eyelashes just enough to illuminate the brown to an earth shattering gold. His lips are half parted in awe and I restrain myself from finding out if they are as soft as they look. Lydia running down the stairs yanks me out of my revere, she was freshly outfitted and scented with rose water. "Sorry I took so long." Stiles shrugs.   
"We'll be fashionably late." Lydia rolled her eyes and gives me a peck on the cheek, muttering to me about how I need to shave.   
"Bye Dad. See you tomorrow." I wrap her in a bear hug, the kind she loves even now, although she doesn't giggle.  
"Alright. Be safe, I love you." Lydia smiles.   
"Okay, okay. Love you too." Stiles stands to shake my hand, the smooth skin as supple and unreal as it looks. If the shake is more of a caress on my part, I truly apologizes to the sheriff.

* * *

 

* * *

 

I'm in my study when I hear keys scratching at the front door lock. And when it finally opens, Lydia stumbles in, giggling. The door eases closed and Lydia appears in the study doorway with Stiles, each appearing to try to hold the other up but both blitzed out of their minds. Lydia finally finds her voice.  
"Daddy! Daddy, Stiles is going to sleep over, mm'kay? He's too drunk to drive." I give them a cautious smile.  
"Okay, where is he going to sleep?" Lydia giggles and hiccups.  
"The guest room, silly!" I praise myself for raising this girl then stand to help her support Stiles and herself. While she was talking, he seemed to have dozed off, but when I have them each secured by one arm he wakes.  
"Wha... Mm-r. Hale?" I shush him and drag the wasted co-ed upstairs. I prop him up against the hallway wall while I put Lydia in bed. I pull off her shoes and decide to just throw her in bed, the complicated knot system that binds her dress to her body completely stumping me. I pull her blankets up to her ears and kiss her smooth forehead, just as I hear Stiles collapse in the hallway. He's a snoring heap when I return, uncomfortably twisted on the floor and I carefully lift him. His slight frame hides a weight and his feet drag behind us as I head down the hall to the guest room. Once I have him placed on the edge of the bed, he falls backwards, and I slowly remove his beat-up sneakers. I argue with myself whether or not I should pull his shirt off so he doesn't over heat, but decide against it since I want to be able to look him in the eye if we ever meet again. I lift him from the edge of the bed and place his head on the pillows. As I'm pulling the sheets over him, he stirs.  
"Mm-r. Hale?" His eyes are still closes but his head rolls towards me.  
"Stiles. Just get some rst, you can head home tomorrow." He licks his chapped lips.  
"Mm-r. Hale, Lydia is really pretty." I smirk, he's going o regret this tomorrow.  
"Thank you, Stiles. Go to bed." He quickly shakes his head.  
"No, no, Mr. Hale, you don't understand. You're prettier." I had already been close, straining to hear him talk, but when his eyes open he reaches for me. In my shock-that's my defense at least-he pulls me closer and presses his lips to mine. It's a chaste kiss, just lip to lip, he smells like Lydia's rose water and tastes like cheap frat house beer but he's kissing me. He moans and on instict I move my tongue to explore his mouth. Our tongues are tangled but my mind unscrambles and I pull back. Stiles' eyes are closed again and he chuckles.  
"Goodnight Mr. Hale." I quickly back out of the room.

Later, as I'm brushing my teeth, I find a smear of pink lipgloss on my lower lip. Lydia's pink lipgloss-transfered from her to Stiles to me-and I curse my lack of restraint.


End file.
